Squad 11: Sake
by hhallh13
Summary: The team's first time with Sake...oh boy...Kiba, Shino, Rei and squad 7.


**A/N: I do not own Naruto. Rei is an OC. Read my other Team/Squad 11 stories to learn more about her. If you don't like OC's then don't read it. Don't like smut or mature content? Don't read it either. Thanks! ENJOY!**

It was a sunny afternoon and team 11 was just coming home from another D-rank mission. They had already reported to the Hokage and walked out his building in the center of the village.

"So another mission down. But I am so done with D-rank missions." Rei sighed and walked over to a shaded bench. Shino and Kiba followed, taking seats on either side of her. She had purposefully placed herself on the center of the bench so they wouldn't start a fight over who gets to sit next to her. 'I wish they would grow up a bit. Maybe hit puberty and stop feeling like any little reaction with a female is a huge thing' she complained to herself.

"Yeah, well now I'm bored. So honestly I wouldn't even mind another D-rank." Kiba stretches his arms above his head, yawning and replacing them, folded, behind his head to support it. We all let loose a collective sigh…an agreement that we were all bored.

Most teams were coming home from C-rank, even B-rank missions! They came home tired and wanting to rest. We came home with no energy wasted, and we just want something to do.

"I wish there was something fun we could do. Something different and exciting!" Rei prompted. She had no idea what there could be to do. All there ever was to do in the village was to eat, train, and sleep basically. She hoped her two teammates had better ideas. But Shino shrugged. And so she gave up hope of finding anything fun to do. Kiba always came up with stupid ideas. He is so much like Naruto.

"I have a bottle of Sake…" Kiba suggested. He sat up and turned to the other two, trying to gauge if it was a good idea or not. He could see Rei mulling it over. As usual, however, he couldn't tell what Shino was thinking. He didn't really care though. He wanted to see what Rei was like drunk. 'Maybe we could even-' his thought process was cut off by a familiar pink haired girl who had apparently heard the mention of Sake.

"You guys aren't planning to drink are you?" She asked us. Glaring more at Rei then anyone. She expected boys to be dumb but she had a weirdly deep respect for Rei for some reason. Not that Rei ever gave her much of a reason to feel that way. "You guys know what happens to Lee when he drinks right?" The three of us exchanged glances. Who didn't know about Lee's drunken rampages?

"Yeah, we know. But Lee is weird to begin with. I doubt the three of us would start destroying taverns and trying to fight everyone we see." Kiba said. "Not that it should matter to you though." He added in.

"Whats that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say that I am too girly to drink or something?" Sakura yelled, holding up a fist, trying to threaten Kiba. Rei giggled a bit and Shino shifted in his spot. That wasn't at all what Kiba was saying, which made Sakura look even more dimwitted.

"What he is saying is that what we chose to do with our free time between missions should be of no concern to you. Not that you cant drink because you're a girl…that's stupid". Rei said.

"Well, cause I can drink! Not that I have ever done it, but I want too" She looked like she was trying really hard to look cool.

"Look, if you wanna join us, fine. But you need to get another bottle of Sake then because one bottle wont be enough for the four of us." Suddenly he looked back at Rei and Shino realizing he never got an answer from them as to whether or not they were gonna drink with him. Rei smiled a response and Shino nodded, confirming they were both in for the drinking. "I mean, this is all of our first times with alcohol, so don't be all crazy about it."

"Fine…but how am I supposed to get another bottle?" Sakura asked. She was obviously too young. We were all about 14…too young to buy a bottle. And no one really wanted to steal one. We are shinobi and shouldn't be doing bad things like stealing.

"You could ask Naruto to help you?" Rei offered. Sakura grimaced to Rei continued on to make her case. "Naruto can do the sexy-no-jutsu. He hasn't tried it yet, but I bet he could disguise himself as a different woman or something and go buy some…I don't know. Maybe." Rei trailed off, realizing it was a stupid thing to suggest. Just then another person walked up to the group.

"And what is this about?" Asked a cool, calm voice. Sasuke.

"None of your business chicken-butt-head." Rei answered. Kiba started laughing so heartily it sounded like he was dying, and Shino cracked a brief smile. They had never heard her call him that. But Sasuke was used to it and simply pretended it was never said.

"You need sake?" He asked, and everyone went silent. "I can get some. As long as I can come"

"And why would you want to get drunk with us?" Kiba asked.

"Same reason we all do" Shino piped in. "To experience it for the first time. To relax…to have a good time" He looked uncomfortable saying that, since he was really looking forward to experiencing getting drunk for the first time…It wasn't like him.

"If Sasuke is getting the Sake can I still come?" Sakura asked with a new excitement instilled in her after knowing Sasuke would be there.

"Naruto has to come as well." Sasuke added. All of our jaws dropped. He acted like he hated Naruto and yet here he was requesting that Naruto be invited to a drinking party.

"Uh…sure?" Kiba answered. "So one bottle for team 7 and one bottle for team 11" He said with a huge grin.

"Where are we gonna have this little gathering?" Shino asked.

"We can all meet outside the gate a little before sun down?" Sakura offered.

"And then figure out a spot in the woods from there." Kiba finished. "Sounds good to me! See you guys at sun down." Sakura and Sasuke went off to fetch Naruto and Sake before they would meet the rest of the group in about an hour at sun down. Kiba nudged Rei in the side. "This should be interesting."

"To say the least" Shino finished.

Team 11 was there first, but not long before team 7. When they finally got together they started heading towards the woods. After a while they found a small clearing with a perfect view of the stars through the trees above. Sasuke got a fire going and Kiba got out the Sake.

"This is gonna be fun!" Naruto yelled while thrusting his fist into the air and using the bent over Sasuke to prop up his right leg. He went flying backwards as Sasuke threw him off.

"You idiot. You haven't even had any Sake yet. Calm the hell down." He turned and fetched his own bottle of Sake from a pack. They all sat down as the sun set and it became dark except for the fire. Each squad sat together on either side of the fire, talking. Then Kiba raised his bottle of Sake.

"Shall we begin?" Everyone nodded. Kiba held the bottle to his lips before glancing sideways between Shino and Rei. He winked and then took a long swig. He made a face and passed it to Rei who did nearly the same thing as did Shino.

"Oh the practical applications for toxins" Shino said after he had taken a swig. They kept passing the bottle back and forth until the world started to tip a bit. Rei lost her balance a bit while sitting and staring at the fire, trying to see through it. She toppled sideways onto Shino. Shino caught her and tried to steady her, but somehow wrapped his arms around her instead. Then they both fell backwards, laughing. Kiba was watching, a grumpy look on his face.

"YOU NEED TO SHARE, SHINO!" He yelled and then leapt on top of his two teammates. Rei's face was closest to Kiba's when he landed on them so that's who he kissed. Rei simply giggled in response and then turned to Shino and kissed his cheek because that's all she could reach, being trapped between the two boys and all. Kiba laughed and then kissed Shino…square on the lips. Rei gasped and then cracked up, rolling her way out of the dog pile muttering something about giving them alone time. She snuck around the fire to see what was happening with team 7.

Naruto was trying to get Sakura to take a drink, apparently she hadn't yet despite the fact that Naruto was already drunk. Sasuke looked perfectly normal sitting in between the two, arms crossed, trying not to punch Naruto for leaning across him. Sasuke looked up at Rei.

"Join us?" He asked her. She skipped over and knelt in front of Sasuke.

"Make him stop trying to bottle feed me! I can do it on my own!" Sakura yelled to Rei. So she obeyed, jumping at Naruto and pinning him beneath her with her hands on his shoulders and her legs straddling his waist.

"Your pretty from down here, Rei" Naruto giggled and reached his hands up, wrapping them around his best friend and trying to pull her down on top of him. Something jabbed Rei in the thigh.

"What was- EW NARUTO!" She struggled even harder to get off but Naruto was strong usually, even more so when he was drunk apparently. But as she was struggling she felt two pairs of hands grab either one of her shoulders and yank her backwards onto her feet. Naruto looked disappointed as he stared up at Kiba and Shino with sad puppy eyes.

"HEY NO! No one does the puppy eyes but me! GOT IT?" Kiba growled.

"And don't touch Rei so inappropriately. You are like her brother." Shino added, apparently talking didn't bother him much when he was drinking. "And besides…"

"SHE IS OURS!" Kiba and Shino said in unison. They looked at each other and then at the girl they were holding between them. They started cracking up and then dragged her back to the other side of the fire as Sakura started chugging the Sake.

"That was real funny….in unison…silly….she is mine though." Kiba said in between gasps for air and cracking up uncontrollably. Shino simply smirked at him and pulled Rei by her left arm out of Kiba's grip. She twirled until she faced Shino. She was shorter than him by quite a bit so her eyes were at his neck. He took a deep breath, smelling her hair.

"You smell like vanilla" He said.

"The world is spinning" Was Rei's response. Being unsatisfied with that, Shino reached a hand to Rei's chin and tilted her head up before placing his lips gently on hers. She thought he tasted like sunlight…which was weird and very contradictory.

"Stop hoggin' 'er" Kiba stuttered. He had found the Sake bottle again and was taking more swigs.

"I WANTS!" Rei said, turning from Shino to Kiba and reaching her hands out, grasping for the bottle like a toddler.

"Ok…but first you gotta do something for me." Kiba smirked and even through the alcohol Rei felt nervous. "You gotta lay down on the ground." She did…carefully. Shino just watched, interested to see what would happen. Kiba got down on his knees and crawling over beside Rei who was lying completely on her back, looking sideways at Kiba. "Now I gotta do this" He narrated as he swung a leg over Rei so he was straddling her.

Rei started giggling, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. "This is like what happened with Naruto, only backwards and with you instead of Naruto!" She giggled again and he smirked at her. He couldn't help but admire how cute she was drunk. So much nicer than her usual self. She was always so unpredictable. But now…

"catch" He said before throwing the plugged Sake bottle to Shino. He opened it and took a swig, continuing to stand by and watch what would unfold. "Now…you're gonna have to move these out of the way" He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one of his own. "now close your eyes" He whispered in her ear. She stifled a giggle and obeyed.

"Is this a surprise?" She asked.

"Kind of" He responded, too distracted by just how turned on he was right now. He tried to focus so as not to pull a Naruto and get hard. Shino sighed behind him, obviously a comment on his lack of control. Kiba shot Shino a dirty look and then continued with what he was doing. He placed his free right hand on Rei's bare waist. She had removed her kimono styled over shirt earlier and her black tank top was raised because of her arms being above her head. Kiba slowly ran his hand up the side of Rei's body. She peeked and he scolded her.

"Eyes closed, Rei" His hand reached to just beneath her left breast and he hesitated for a second. He wasn't sure how he felt about Shino watching him. But he didn't want to stop either. So he bent down and started kissing Rei's neck in an attempt to hide was his hand was about to do.

A startled moan escaped Rei's throat and her whole face flushed red. "Kiba-"

"Shhh…" He prompted. And she fell silent except for her breathing which seemed to pick up a bit. His hand finally decided it was time to move, too excited by her sounds to hold back anymore. His fingers moved up over breast and he could feel the bra that separated him from feeling the nipple. But he caressed her chest anyway, squeezing and massaging and listening to her little sounds of pleasure that would sometimes come from her.

Shino decided he couldn't stand by anymore and took another swig of the Sake. "Here" He said and thrust it into Kiba's head. He snapped to attention and growled. "Move. I am about to show you how to really do this" Shino had to idea. He didn't have any more experience than Kiba. The alcohol makes you think otherwise.

Kiba reluctantly got off of Rei, carefully because he had gotten hard during the encounter. He took a few more swigs of the Sake and suddenly felt a lot more willing to watch and see what Shino would do.

Shino helped Rei up into a sitting position and then moved to prop himself up against a tree trunk.

"One second please! All these demonstrations.." She ripped the bottle from Kiba's hand, winked at him, took the longest drink of anyone yet, and then turned to Shino. "K …Direct me." She looked a bit tipsy, but still managed to stand semi straight.

Shino patted his lap. His legs were stretched out in front of him. Rei stared at him for a second before giving him a sultry look and kneeling right in front of him with one knee on either side of his legs.

When they were both standing, Rei was eye level with Shino's neck. But when Shino was sitting and Rei was kneeling straight up in front of him….he was eye level with her chest. She had her hands on his shoulders, looking down at him, waiting for him to give a cue of some kind. Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt for making fun of Kiba's lack of control over his member. He couldn't take it, so he pushed her down so she was sitting on his legs rather than kneeling over him. He knees went out to either side of his body, so his torso came up between her legs. He shuddered. This was definitely some kind of sex position because they were perfectly aligned right now.

To get his mind off of that he placed his hands on Rei's waist just as Kiba had done. Only Shino had a one up on Kiba…a second hand. His fingers found their way under the thin fabric of her tank top. The touch of his cool skin on her hot skin made then both shiver. He moved them up slowly, caressing her skin as he went. Just before he was about to reach her breasts she did something unexpected. She reached out and pulled off his sunglasses. His brown eyes shone back at her with the reflected light of the fire. To him her green eyes also danced with the fire that reflected from his own eyes. He realized his hands had stopped just before her breasts and gripped her, almost holding her in place. He had almost forgotten she was real as he was feeling her flesh beneath his finger tips. They continued staring into each other's eyes until Kiba growled next to them.

"You guys move too slow. DO SOMETHING OR I AM GONNA INTERCEPT!"

"Sorry I move a little slower than you mutt" Shino replied in a cool tone. His hands still had not moved. So he decided to give the dog-boy a show if he wanted one so bad. With his grip on the sides of Rei's body he pulled her forward and into a passionate kiss. This time she realized his kiss almost seemed to vibrate against her lips.

'Must be the bugs inside of him getting excited' She thought to herself and started running her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer into the kiss, trying to get more vibrations. The more passion she put into it, the more his whole body seemed to vibrate.

Shino's hands finally found their way over the mounds of her breasts. Separated by a tiny amount of fabric. He wanted to rip it off of her and feel her skin beneath it, but he knew that would be going too far. But the kissing was getting more intense, and she had just begin moving her hips a bit, rubbing against Shino's manhood and arousing him even more. He broke the kiss to move to her neck and kiss her there, nibbling at her skin, making her moan and grind her hips harder. Shino's mouth moved down her neck to her chest, the bare skin above the line of the tank top.

She felt so good it took her a second to notice when a second pair of hands wrapped around her from behind, she glanced back to see Kiba, straddling Shino's legs behind her, pressed up against her as close as he could. His hands were on her hips but his mouth soon appeared on her neck, the opposite Shino had been kissing. Kiba's nibbles seemed to around her more, his sharp canines digging into her flesh sent shivers of pleasure down her spine and he responded to the shivers by grinding against her in rhythm to her grinds against Shino. He also began slowly moving his hands to her stomach and down even further to the hem of her spandex. She let a long moan escape her throat and both boys grinned to themselves. Neither one caring the other was there, caring only about who could elicit the loudest moan from their teammate.

Rei was completely wet now and it had soaked through her spandex. She felt like her body was on fire and like all her muscles were contracting. And then she felt like she had to pee.

"wait…wait" She tried to make herself audible between moans and gasps for air, and the fact that both boys were trying to monopolize her mouth. "STOP!" She shoved Shino's chest with her hands, sending Kiba backwards, and rolled sideways off of Shino. She lay there on her back staring up at the stars, trying to catch her breath till the intense feeling went away. She had no idea what it was but she was sure didn't want to find out in the middle of drinking get together with Naruto on the other side of the fire.

The other boys seemed to be coming to their senses too. Everyone was starting to sober up. Shino grabbed his sun glasses and put them back on. Kiba was blushing and trying to make his hard member go away.

On the other side of the fire the three members of team 7 were sleeping. Sakura was asleep in Sasuke's lap with Sasuke still leaning against the tree where he was before, and Naruto was asleep with his head against Sasuke's shoulder and his hand on Sakura's head.

"Im gonna have to ask Naruto what happened tomorrow morning…" Rei said out loud after peeking around the fire.

"Yeah, then you gotta tell us. Bet we had the more interesting night." Kiba responded, grinning at Rei and then Shino in turn.

It was really embarrassing for everyone to think about what had just happened…but at the same time each person knew they enjoyed it, even if they weren't sure everyone else did. It definitely had been an interesting and different thing to experience.

"Lets not do this again anytime soon?" Shino asked.

"Agreed" Kiba and Rei said.

"At least not till we sober up a bit" Rei added. The two boys smiled at her. "Maybe we should get to sleep? I am feeling a wee bit out of it right now" They nodded their agreement and fell asleep shortly afterwards. Rei in the middle, Shino with his head on her shoulder and her arm looped through his. And kiba lying a little lower with his head on her stomach.

'I wonder how we are gonna react in the morning when we are sober again…' Rei thought to herself before completely passing out with her two teammates on either side of her.


End file.
